


The Cyprus Concert

by Dele_e_zeze



Series: Loja Mbaroi / Strana Listyev AU Series [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Original Work
Genre: 2022, Eurovision, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dele_e_zeze/pseuds/Dele_e_zeze
Summary: In February 2022, Cyprus held a promotional concert with other Eurosong artists. I'll let Zlatko Petrovic tell you all about it.
Series: Loja Mbaroi / Strana Listyev AU Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767871
Kudos: 8





	The Cyprus Concert

Finally! 12th February 2022. After all this waiting, it was finally time. Tonight was the night of the concert. I'd travelled all the way to the UK just for this night. (I do love the UK, it's a great place!)  
This would be the first Eurosong event of the season. The start of an amazing journey. I stepped in to the arena to find the other acts waiting there. We weren't starting for a few hours but I guess they thought better to be super-early than super-late. The other acts there were all Eurosong representatives too.  
  
We have:  
Amalia Miranda, from Portugal, one of Portugal's finest singers of traditional 'fado' music.  
Dora Duric, from Croatia, one of the most respected singers in the Balkans. She's amazing!  
Pedro Perez, from Spain, a big TV show host there, and also a singer.  
From the United Kingdom, 'Kozmanaut,' made up of Kozma and Nils. These guys are pretty good, I think they'll do well.  
For Sweden, Elias and Elsa Johannson. Now these guys are THE favorites to win the whole event! Believe me, I think they've got a pretty good chance. It's so good!  
And of course, Panikos Angelos, from Cyprus. The guy who had organized this whole thing for us.  
Oh, and me! Zlatko Petrovic, representing Montenegro. Uh, I make music!  
  


* * *

The great thing is getting to know the other artists, even before actual Eurosong in Germany. After talking a while to the other 2022 Eurosong acts, I could hear the audience starting to come into the stadium. Soon enough it was time for the show to start. We each did our song for Eurosong (if we had it already, a couple of acts didn't have theirs yet) and a couple of our other songs too. I think Kozmanaut got the loudest cheers, but we are in the UK after all. They went absolutely nuts for Sweden too.  
Then, at the very end, we all got together and sung last year's winning entry, 'Stardust' by Mia Fischer. The audience really loved that.  
  


* * *

  
After the show was over, we got to stick around for the afterparty with the Eurosong fans. That was pretty nice. The fans were great, and it was amazing to see how many people had travelled from all over Europe just to be here for this. And getting treated like a celebrity in such a far-away country as the UK? And all thanks to the contest. It really does open up doors for artists.  
  


* * *

Oh, and people wouldn't stop talking about you-know-what, of course. Even though I kept trying not to talk about it, and told people not to talk about it, they couldn't stop talking about it. You know, Strana Listyev, the big place full of Russians in Sweden who want independence. People were worried about them doing some sort of terror attack on Eurosong.  
If you want my opinion, I think it's very unlikely. The media pushes this stuff, scare stories, horror stories about Strana Listyev. But has anyone you know personally been affected by them? I'll take a guess and say no. So I'll tell you what will happen. Everything will go fine, just as it has done at every single Eurosong since the first one in 1956. In this world, you can choose if you let others drag you down, or you can choose to be happy. You can choose to worry, or you can choose to not worry. If people stopped worrying about things they couldn't change, everyone would be so much happier. But hey, that's just my opinion.


End file.
